With advancement in technology, several lifting and carrying devices have been developed to lift various loads and/or performing works of carrying. Thus, use of muscle force has reduced and performance of such works has been faster and easier. Pulleys, jacks, hoists, cranes and several other similar lifting and carrying devices are available.
Jacks are the tools used to lift massive loads or displace motionless objects to short distances by applying big pressure. Small capacity jacks are used in work benches and automobiles while big capacity jacks are used in lifting heavy machines and other loads.
Jacks are dividing into two groups, namely mechanical jacks and hydraulic jacks. Mechanical jacks have a few types such as screw jacks, rack jacks, . . . .
Hydraulic jacks have some types such as bottle type jacks, horizontal conveyor hydraulic jack.
As known, jacks are usually used for lifting automobiles and similar heavy machines to some height from ground.
Particularly, in case of using jacks in automobiles, the part contacting chassis is called lifting caps. Lifting caps will be referred to as load support hereinafter.
The apparatus used in load supports in the jacks in use today encounter several problems.
The load supports twisted 180° used in the related art undergo thinning and tearing during use and manufacturing.
In the related art it is difficult to produce 180° twisting t load supports in terms of manufacturing. In addition, the extensions and holes arising there from cause problems in interlocking with the vehicle.
When locking by means of twisting of load supports on the jack is used in the related art, deformation and opening on the load supports under the vehicle may occur in case of failure of full twisting.
Mounting the load supports on the jack used in the related art is slow.
The strength rate is low as the locking is made by twisting of load supports at 180° used in the related art. Therefore, the duration of use of jacks is short.
The load supports used in the related art gets deformed quickly and therefore, breaking and cracking may occur. And this causes life risk for users.
In addition, the load supports twisted at 180° in the related art the breaking and cracks occurred during manufacturing are not recognized and if the jack is manufactured or mounted in this way, it causes danger during use.
Another load support used today is the one with two parts. The said two parts are interconnected by twisting. However, having two parts has several disadvantages. As it has two parts, both work flow of manufacturing is slow and costs are quite high. In addition, mounting also takes long time.
Today there are several developments related to jacks and load supports (jack caps). The U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,598 relates to the said jack caps. According to the embodiment, the jack cap is used at the point where the upper supports meet. The jack cap is bended at 180 degrees at point A and is connected to the supports.
As mentioned above, cracking, breaking and other similar deformation occur in the load supports ended at 180° during manufacturing and in time.
Another embodiment is load supports for jacks which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,201. According to the embodiment, the load cap consists of two pieces.
As mentioned above, manufacturing flow and mounting of two piece load supports take time.
In conclusion, developments have been made in jack caps and, therefore, new embodiments eliminating the above disadvantages and offering solutions to existing systems are needed.